It is known that the primary reason for delays in restoring electric power after storms or fallen trees is the need to replace the supporting poles. The increased load from these types of events is most responsible for poles falling, snapping or breaking. A solution is needed to prevent overloading of supporting poles by automatically disconnecting the line or lines from the pole.